Children of the Damned
by Aileen26
Summary: La Guerra dei Cinque re si è oramai conclusa da un anno, ma sul trono di spade non siedono né i leoni né i cervi. Il trono è stato forgiato da un drago e appartiene ai draghi ed Aegon, sesto del suo nome, è l'unico re di Westeros. Ma l'Inverno è ancora più gelido delle aspettative ed è perforante come una spada nelle tenebre.


Children of the damned

Altre cose possono cambiarci ma cominciamo e finiamo con la famiglia.

Anthony Brandt

Nei cieli della capitale si stava combattendo una battaglia di fulmini, lampi e pioggia scrosciante. La notte era nera, senza Luna e stelle. Una minaccia incombeva sugli ignari abitanti di Westeros. L'inverno era oramai arrivato, scalzando la luminosa e interminabile estate che aveva attraversato il reame per più di dieci anni. Un inverno che si preannunciava lungo e immensamente gelido. Una breve parentesi autunnale aveva caratterizzato la fine della Guerra dei Cinque Re che aveva visto perire nell'arco di un anno quattro dei pretendenti al trono di spade.

Renly Baratheon, il Re dell'Estate, fiero e avvenente, ucciso all'ombra della prima battaglia.

Il re del Nord, tradito e pugnalato da chi considerava un alleato.

Balon Greyjoy, austero re del sale, deceduto in circostanze avvolte nel mistero grigio della sua isola rocciosa.

Joffrey Baratheon, soffocato da un arte che non avrebbe mai imparato a sfruttare.

L'inverno aveva condotto sul trono un bambino di sette anni, soggiogato da decisioni imposte da chi aveva reso l'arte del comando un mero gioco di interessi.

Ma Tommen, giovane e incauto, non aveva ancora compreso l'ineluttabile verità.

L'inverno non perdonava. Non conosceva differenze. Era implacabile, sferzante. Era terrore di ghiaccio. Era potenza della natura. Incontrastabile.

L'inverno entrava in sordina, sottile e insinuante. Uccideva lentamente e con maestria. Pugnalava con la sua morsa gelida dritto al cuore. Non lasciava possibilità di scampo. Di rimorso. Di redenzione.

Non v'era pace nell'inverno. Né gioia. Solo gelida ed asettica colpa.

E fu l'inverno che condusse suo fratello lontano da lei. Lontano da Westeros.

L'inverno e i draghi.

Un nuovo lampo squarciò il cielo di Approdo del Re.

Jasmine Baratheon, moglie dell'attuale regnante, non riusciva a dormire quella notte così buia e oscura. Avrebbe tanto desiderato alzarsi e chiudere le imposte, apertesi a causa del forte vento, ma non voleva alzarsi. Non poteva. Aveva troppa paura.

Si era rannicchiata nelle candide lenzuola e aveva soffiato sul fuoco ai piedi del letto, ma non aveva potuto far altro che tremare.

Non aveva desiderato la compagnia di nessuna delle sue ancelle quella notte.

Una principessa non doveva mai mostrarsi debole. Non poteva permetterselo. E Jasmine aveva sempre avuto timore delle tempeste.

Ironico per una Baratheon di Capo Tempesta.

Ma in fondo lei non era affatto una Baratheon. E non era di un cervo che aveva bisogno.

In quel momento l'unica compagnia di cui necessitava era quella di sua madre o di sua sorella.

L'una era stata decapitata dinanzi ai suoi occhi sotto l'ordine perentorio di suo marito.

L'altra era a Dorne, alla corte del principe Doran, più come ostaggio che come ospite in verità.

Gli occhi chiari e cristallini, smeraldi brillanti di timore, saettarono per l'ampia camera colma degli stendardi neri su cui brillava un rosso cremisi del drago a tre teste sino a posarsi sull'anello che portava all'anulare sinistro.

Se si fosse volta alla propria destra, si sarebbe accorta che i prefequenti lampi che illuminavano il corpo di suo marito.

Re Aegon Targaryen, Sesto del suo nome, unico e vero sovrano di Westeros.

Quasi sorrise d'amarezza nel constatare in quanto poco tempo la luce dei Lannister era stata scalzata dal puro fuoco dei Targaryen.

Di quanto il passato ancora li governasse.

Una volta suo zio, che lei considerava fosse l'unica persona ancora perfettamente in sé della propria famiglia, le aveva detto che gli esseri umani erano soltanto marionette che danzavano appese ai fili di coloro che li avevano preceduti.

Mai frase fu più vera per loro.

Un tuono la fece sobbalzare, ridestandola da quelle constatazione, e per riflesso il suo corpo si mosse verso quello del compagno.

« Mia signora,» mormorò re Aegon con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, schiudendo gli occhi di un viola scuro e profondo e osservandola curioso.

Aegon Targaryen aveva la facoltà di stupirla ogni volta. Riusciva ad essere impostato e rigido anche quando era ancora immerso nel sonno. Non si muoveva durante la notte. Non emetteva fiato. Nemmeno russava come un uomo normale. Sembrava quasi non respirasse. Jasmine l'aveva osservato una notte, una notte come quella. Non era mai riuscita a dormire bene con la pioggia. Ed Aegon era quasi magnetico nel suo fascino.

« Mio re… perdonami. Sono stata sgarbata,» sussurrò stringendosi alle coperte e arrossendo di vergogna. Come se quello accanto a sé non fosse stato suo marito, ma uno sconosciuto ritrovato nel letto per qualche ragione conosciuta soltanto dagli Dei. Le lenzuola aderivano al suo corpo nel fiore dei suoi quindici anni. Sarebbe potuto apparire attraente per un uomo, di questo era ben consapevole, ma Aegon non era andato ancora aldilà di quello.

La desiderava, quello era ovvio.

Lo si notava dal suo sguardo ardente mentre si spogliava per riposare.

Lo notava quando un uomo le si avvicinava troppo.

Aegon la desiderava. Non l'amava però.

La disprezzava per la sua famiglia.

La disprezzava per essere stata la figlia dell'uomo che aveva ucciso suo padre, che non aveva mosso un dito quando gli erano stati presentati i poveri resti di sua madre e sua sorella.

Per essere stata la sorella di un re crudele e insensibile, che aveva diviso in due Westeros.

« Stai piangendo, Jasmine?» esclamò sorpreso sfiorandole la gota umida di lacrime che non s'era accorta di aver versato.

_Sciocca. I Lannister non piangono. Non agiscono da idioti. _

Aegon sospirò e si issò in piedi. Il coraggioso re di Westeros ovviamente non aveva timore delle tempeste, né dei lampi. Era libero di alzarsi, lui.

« No, mio re. Ho soltanto fatto un incubo.»

_Bugiarda._

_La mia vita è un incubo. _

Pensare a tutto ciò che aveva dovuto subire in quell'ultimo anno l'aveva fatto piangere quelle lacrime amare. Pensare alle morti della sua famiglia, ai tradimenti, agli intrighi, ai giochi di potere, alla presa di Approdo del Re, le aveva fatto ricordare quant'era impotente.

_Non una regina. Soltanto la moglie del re. _

_E il re avrà altre donne nel suo letto. _

_Non mi guarderà mai con la venerazione con la quale Jaime osservava Cersei. _

_Con la quale sicuramente Tywin aveva osservato la sua Joanna. _

« Perché mi hai sposata? Non potevi semplicemente uccidermi?» domandò quasi accorata. A volte credeva sarebbe stato meglio morire tra le braccia di sua madre e di Tommen. Suo marito si volse di scatto, come scottato da quelle parole, come se davvero gli importasse qualcosa di lei, e tornò a letto.

Lo sguardo di Jasmine discese verso il suo fisico statuario e glabro, quasi con reverenza.

Suo marito era bello, affascinante, giovane e aveva ancora quell'innocenza data dall'adolescenza che lei aveva oramai perduto.

Tutte le donne l'avrebbe desiderato nel proprio letto.

Alto, con i suoi riccioli biondi tendenti all'argento e profumati. Occhi viola e labbra scolpite.

L'incarnazione del Guerriero.

Se solo l'avesse amata, se solo non avesse assassinato la sua famiglia dinanzi ai suoi poveri occhi inerti, se solo si fossero incontrati in un altro mondo, Jasmine era sicura che l'avrebbe ricambiato con piacere e onore.

Ma quella era la realtà in cui viveva e non sarebbe mai cambiata.

« Ti ho forse trattato male, mia regina?» le chiese quasi ombroso, sottovoce, carezzandole il braccio nudo che sporgeva dalle coperte. Le scostò poi un ricciolo dorato che le aveva nascosto l'occhio destro sino a discendere pigramente sulla sua guancia oramai asciutta.

_Hai ucciso mia madre dinanzi a me. _

_Mi hai strappato un fratello di soli sette anni dalle braccia e l'hai gettato in pasto ai bruti della Barriera._

_Avresti ucciso mio padre se solo non l'avessi fatto fuggire la notte prima del processo pubblico. _

_Mi hai sposata quando il sangue di mia madre bagnava ancora la terra. _

_Hai rubato la mia innocenza nello stesso letto in cui ho trascorso le mie notti di bambina con mia sorella. _

« No, mio re. Era solo curiosità,» sussurrò calma, asettica, come se della sua vita non le importasse più nulla. Ed in parte era effettivamente così.

_Guardami, mio re. Osserva cosa ha creato la guerra._

_Sono stata una ragazza dolce come l'Estate._

_Ed ora sono gelida come l'Inverno. _

« Buon riposo, mio re,» gli augurò pacata, con un lieve sorriso gentile. Il sorriso della Septa, l'avevano ribattezzato lei e sua sorella in una notte d'estate. Il sorriso di falsa calma e compostezza che Septa Irina aveva insegnato loro ad utilizzare sin dalla più tenera età.

Aegon si sporse e le baciò le labbra quasi con il tocco di una farfalla, poi le permise di volgergli le spalle e stringersi nuovamente alle lenzuola. Sarebbe stata una notte lunga. E non vi era alcun re che avrebbe stretto tra le sue braccia forti la sua dolce regina.

Ma in fondo la vita di Jasmine Targaryen non era una favola.


End file.
